My Life & My Vampire
by Zi'Chen
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE!/Sakura yang kabur dari rumah karena akan dijodohkan tersesat di hutan. Tetapi,hutan itu bukanlah sembarang hutan,di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mansion yang besar dan luas. Sakura pun bertemu dengan seorang pria bertopi dan berjubah hitam. /"Akhirnya kau kembali,Cherry. Aku sangat merindukanmu"/. /"Siapa kau?Pergi dari sini!"/. /"Aku akan melindungimu,Cherry.
1. Chapter 1

**My Life & My Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance,Supranatural,Fantasi**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku,GaaraSaku**

 **Summary:**

 **Sakura yang kabur karena akan dijodohkan tersesat di hutan,dan hutan itu bukanlah sembarang hutan,di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mansion besar dan luas. Kemudian dia bertemu seorang pria bertopi dan berjubah hitam. /"Akhirnya kau kembali,Cherry. Aku sangat merindukanmu"/. /Siapa kau!? Pergi dari sini!"/. /Aku akan melindungimu,Cherry. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka merusak hidupmu lagi"'/**

 **Warning! Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran di mana mana**

 **DLDR**

 **Uchiha Sasuke (310/24 Tahun) Haruno Sakura (18 Tahun) Sabaku Gaara (24 Tahun)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Juugo,apa kau sudah temukan gadis itu?" Tanya pemilik suara baritone itu.

"Belum,Tuan. Maafkan saya. Identitas gadis itu sangat sulit untuk dicari."

"Teruslah cari dia. Karena jika kita menemukannya,maka aku akan menjadi penguasa paling kuat di dunia! Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku." Orochimaru menyeringai dengan puas.

"Baik,Tuan. Saya mohon permisi." Bungkuk Juugo sebelum keluar.

"Dengan begitu,maka sang _Lord_ akan terkalahkan olehku. Hahahahahaha!" Tawa mengerikan itu menggema di seluruh mansionnya.

Orochimaru. Satu kata untuknya. Mengerikan. Dia adalah seorang salah satu penguasa kaum Vampir. Ya. Vampir. Mungkin semua orang di dunia ini tidak percaya akan adanya Vampir. Tidak,mungkin hanya sedikit dari sekitar jutaan bahkan miliaran orang. Tapi ini nyata dan ada. Vampir itu nyata. Hanya saja mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka dari kalangan manusia karena itu akan membahayakan kedua belah pihak.

Orochimaru adalah vampir,tapi dia juga iblis. Kenapa? Karena Orochimaru telah mengkhianati kaum Vampir dengan membunuh _Lord_ sebelumnya karena dia ingin menjadi penguasa terkuat.

 **My Life & My Vampire**

Riuk pikuk burung telah memecahkan keheningan di sebuah kamar. Kamar itu bernuansa pink cerah. Perabotan di kamar itu tidak terlalu banyak. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang putri cantik yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dia kelelahan karena kemarin dia dan orangtuanya makan malam dengan sahabat ayahnya.

"Nngghh..." Gadis itu mulai membuka matanya.

"Hooaamm... sekarang jam berapa?" Dia melihat ke arah jam. "Hm? Sudah jam 07.00.."

Gadis itu bangun dengan agak malas. Matanya masih tertutup satu. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk bangun,tapi pasti ibunya akan memarahinya nanti. Haruno Sakura. Itulah nama gadis itu. Dia memiliki warna rambut pink bubble gum sebahu,agak aneh tapi menarik. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Mata emerald yang besar dan bulat,bulu matanya lentik,hidung mancung,pipi tirus dan bibir mungil nan tipis,serta warna kulit yang putih.

Sekarang Sakura sudah mandi dan dia terlihat sangat _fresh_. Dia keluar dengan berbalut handuk di tubuhnya. Sakura mengambil pakaian dari lemari. Dia memilih baju dress tanpa lengan di atas lutut berwarna putih susu.

"Hhhmm.. Apa pakai baju ini saja ya..." Sakura bergumam sendiri. Dia melihat ke arah cermin dan mencocokkan baju itu dengan dirinya. "Oke! Ini saja." Senyumnya dengan bangga.

Setelah itu sakura berdandan. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi. Pelan dan lembut. Dia menggulung rambutnya ke atas dan menyisakkan beberapa helaian rambut di depannya. Lalu dia memakai riasan bedak yang tidak terlalu tebal dan memakai _lip ice_ rasa cherry blossom. Dia tidak suka memakai riasan lain karena tanpa memakai riasan pun dia terlihat cantik. Pipinya yang semu kemerah-merahan. Dia melihat dirinya. Cantik dan simple.

"Sempurna." Bangganya kepada diri sendiri.

"SAKURA! Cepat turun nak,kita akan segera sarapan." Teriak ibunya dari bawah.

"Baik ibu." Sakura bangun dan langsung meleset ke bawah seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan.

...ooo

...ooooo

...ooo

"Sakura,jadi,bagaimana keputusanmu?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga,Kizashi. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang sarapan.

"Ayah,aku sudah bilang berapa kali,aku tetap tidak mau. Ayah tidak bisa memaksaku." Jawab Sakura dengan malas.

"Tapi nak kau kan sudah lulus SMA dan kau juga sudah 18 tahun." Timpal sang ibu,Mebuki.

"Iya bu,aku tahu. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa aku harus menikah di usia sedini ini!" Oh,jadi masalahnya adalah pernikahan.

"Percayalah nak, orang pilihan ibu dan ayah tidak akan salah. Lagipula kau kan juga mengenalnya." Kizashi menghelas napas.

"Bahkan itu lebih masalah ayah! Kenapa aku harus dijodohkan dengan Sabaku Gaara,sahabatku sendiri!" Sakura memijat kepalanya yang pening.

"Tapi nak-

"Sudahlah, aku sudah beres. Aku akan pergi untuk mencari udara segar." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya di kamar.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sakura langsung pergi begitu saja.

Pasangan suami-istri itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan-

"Hhhhh." Keduanya menghela napas. "Kami hanya ingin melindungimu,nak." Lirih mereka.

 **My Life & My Vampire**

 **SAKURA'S POV**

Cih! Kenapa ibu dan ayah tega sekali padaku. Kenapa mereka memaksaku menikah dengan Gaara-kun. Itu mustahil! Kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Tidak bisakah ayah dan ibu melihatnya. Kami sudah seperti saudara kandung. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Gaara-kun sekarang.

 **SAKURA'S POV END**

Sakura manyun selama perjalanan. Dia melihat sebuah kaleng dan dia pun menendangnya sekuat tenaga yang mengarah ke taman.

"Aaww!" Teriak seseorang tidak jauh dari sini.

"Eh? Suara siapa itu? Apa karena kaleng yang aku tendang tadi?" Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dia takut kalau orang itu adalah preman.

Sakura mengendap-endap di balik semak semak dan-

"Eh? Gaara-kun,apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura keluar dari semak-semak.

"Sakura? Ah,aku hanya ingin jalan jalan saja dan tadi tiba tiba ada kaleng yang menimpa kepalaku." Gaara memegang kepalanya yang agak sakit.

"Err.. Gaara-kun,maaf. Itu tadi aku yang menendang kalengnya,aku tadi sedang kesal." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

Gaara terkekeh kecil. "Tidak apa. Lagian kenapa kau kesal di pagi yang indah ini."

Sakura manyun "Indah apanya,bagiku hari ini adalah hari sialku." Sakura ikut duduk di samping Gaara.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan putriku ini,hm?" Gaara mengacak rambut Sakura.

Inilah yang Sakura suka dari Gaara,dia begitu baik dan perhatian pada Sakura. Sakura merasa beruntung punya sahabat seperti Gaara. Karena tidak semua orang Gaara perlakukan seperti ini. Kepada orang luar dia dingin dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Itu.. Tentang pernikahan kita,Gaara-kun.." Lirih Sakura.

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tidak akan menentang pernikahan ini Sakura. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah denganku,karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga." Gaara menerawang ke langit.

Sakura merasa terharu dengan perkataan Gaara. Menurutnya Gaara itu sangat dewasa. "Terimakasih Gaara-kun. Daisuki yo Ra-chan." Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Gaara.

Perempatan siku-siku di dahi Gaara muncul. "S-A-K-U-R-A. Berhenti. Memanggilku. Begitu." Gaara tersenyum,tapi senyuman itu mengerikan. Sakura terkekeh kecil. Bagi Haruno Sakura,itu adalah hal yag lucu dan dia suka menjahili sahabatnya ini.

"Ne Gaara-kun,kenapa orangtua kita sangat ingin kita menikah?"

Gaara memandang Sakura sebentar. "Entahlah..."

 **My Life & My Vampire**

"Tadaima."

"Oh,okarinasai,Gaara-kun."

Gaara menyimpan sepatunya di rak dan masuk ke rumah.

"Ibu,di mana ayah?" Tanya Gaara sambil masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

"Ayah ada di ruang kerjanya. Memangnya ada apa,sayang?" Tanya sang ibu yang sedang mononton tv.

"Ini tentang pernikahanku dan Sakura. Dia tetap saja menolaknya." Gaara pun duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Hhh.. Ibu juga bingung,nak. Seandainya kita bisa memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Sakura-chan." Dia pun bangkit dan menelpon seseorang.

"Ibu mau menelpon siapa?"

"Ibu akan menelpon Mebuki,kita harus membicarakannya."

...ooo

...ooooo

...ooo

 **TUUT TUUT TUUT**

"Hm,siapa yang menelpon?" Mebuki menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan mengangkat telpon.

"Moshi moshi."

" _Moshi moshi. Mebuki,ini aku."_

"Oh! Karura,ada apa?" Mebuki terlihat senang.

" _Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kurasa,kita harus memajukan tanggal pernikahan Gaara-kun dan Sakura-chan."_ Karura terlihat letih di seberang sana.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Kita tidak boleh terburu –buru Karura."

"Tadaima." Sakura baru saja sampai di rumah.

"Hm,tidak ada yang menjawab,ibu kemana?" Sakura mencari ke sekeliling.

" _Mebuki,Sakura-chan masih menolaknya kan? Kurasa jika kita memajukan tanggal pernikahannya,Sakura-chan tidak akan ada pilihan lain lagi selain menerimanya,Gaara-kun juga setuju."_

"Hm,kau benar. Baiklah,aku setuju. Sepertinya Kizashi juga akan setuju. Jadi,kapan?

Sakura mendengar ibunya menelpon seseorang. Dia rasa itu ibunya Gaara. Sakura mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri. Dia mengintip dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" _Kurasa tanggal 28 Maret. Itu juga bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya Sakura-chan."_

"Ah,ide bagus. Berarti-" Mebuki melihat kalender. "-Tinggal satu minggu lagi." Riangnya.

Karura terkekeh di seberang sana _"Haha.. Baguslah. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. Gaara-kun ingin dibutkan makanan. Jaa"._

"Haha baiklah. Jaa". Mebuki pun menutup telponnya.

Sakura menganga dan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. WHAT THE..! Dia melihat ibunya akan kembali ke pun segera bersikap seperti biasa lagi. "Tadi siapa yang menelpon bu?" Tanya Sakura pura pura tidak tahu.

"Ah,Sakura kau sudah pulang. Okari. Tadi ibunya Gaara menelpon."

"Ohh,memangnya ada apa?" Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa yaaaa..." Mebuki hanya tersenyum tidak jelas dan kembali ke dapur.

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan'_ Batinnya.

...ooo

...ooooo

...ooo

Saat ini Kizashi dan Mebuki sedang di ruang keluarga. Mereka sedang melihat acara komedi kesukaan Kizashi.

"Hahahahahaha! Apa yang dilakukannya! Hahaha! Bodoh sekali". Kizashi tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai hampir menangis.

"Anata,kau itu. Jangan terbahak-bahak begitu kalau tertawa". Mebuki memperingatkan.

"Hahaha! Aku tidak tahan". Kizashi memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena tertawa terus-menerus.

"Anata,kurasa kita harus membicarakannya sekarang pada Sakura. Supaya dia tidak kaget".

Kizashi langsung berhenti tertawa. "Hm,baiklah. Kalau begitu panggil Sakura sekarang".

"SAKURA! Turun nak,ada yang ingin kami bicarakan!" Teriak Mebuki.

Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan musik di kasur _spring bed_ nya menghelas napas bosan dan langsung turun ke bawah.

 **SAKURA'S POV**

Ada apa sih? Aku sedang enak-enaknya tiduran. Apa mereka ingin membicarakan tentang hal yang siang tadi?

 **SAKURA'S POV END**

"Ada apa bu?" Sakura ogah-ogahan duduk.

"Sayang,ibu dan ayah mau bicarakan sesuatu. Tapi kamu dengarkan dulu". Sahut Kizashi.

' _Hm? Sepertinya ibu sudah bicara pada ayah'_ Batin Sakura.

"Hn,Baiklah".

"Jadi begini,ini tentang pernikahanmu dan Gaara". Ucap Mebuki.

' _Yappari!'_

"Tadi ibunya Gaara menelpon,kau juga sudah tahu kan. Nah,dia ingin memajukan tanggal pernikahan kalian. Kita semua sudah setuju,Gaara juga setuju. Kita mengambil hari saat ulang tahunmu sayang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Mebuki dengan senyum.

Sakura men-deathglare orang tuanya. _'Bahkan Gaara-kun juga setuju?'._ Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Sudah aku bilang,aku tidak mau! Kenapa kalian begitu memaksaku untuk menikah sedini ini dan juga kenapa aku harus menikah dengan Gaara-kun!" Teriak Sakura. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia juga punya kehidupan sendiri.

"Jangan mengatur semua hidupku,kalian boleh mengatur pendidikanku tapi tidak berhak mengatur masalah pribadiku! Hikss.." Sakura terisak-isak menahan tangisannya.

"Sakura,sebenarnya kami-

Tapi perkataan Kizashi terpotong oleh Mebuki. Dia memegang tangannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kalian jahat! Jahat!" Sakura berlari ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

 **BRUUK!**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan,Anata. Kalau mereka tidak menikah,siapa yang akan melindungi Sakura-ku.. Hikss.. Hikss. Aku yakin _mereka_ pasti kembali dan akan berusaha membawa Sakura". Mebuki menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa memberitahu yang sebenarnya,kita sudah berjanji kepada ****** dan ****** bahwa kita tidak akan memberitahu Sakura". Kizashi pun terlihat sedih. "Kalau begitu,ayo kita tidur,ini sudah malam". Mereka pun pergi ke kamar mereka

...ooo

...ooooo

...ooo

"Hikkss.. Mereka jahat padaku.. Ayah dan ibu jahat.." Sekarang Sakura sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia memukul bantalnya dengan kesal.

 _SAKURA..._

"Hah? Si-siapa itu?" Sakura merasa ada yang memanggil namanya.

 _SAKURA KEMBALILAH PADAKU_

"Si-siapa itu! Siapa kau!" Sakura semakin takut karena suara itu terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Dia menutup kupingnya dan tak lama kemudian suara aneh itu menghilang.

"Hhhh.. Bikin takut saja. Lebih baik aku tidur". Dia menyeka air matanya dan bersiap masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

 **My Life & My Vampire**

"Jadi bagaimana persiapannya mbak? Apa semua sudah siap?"

" _Sudah,bu"._

Tempat? Makanan? Baju? Dekorasi?"

" _Semua sudah siap,bu"._

"Baiklah,bagus. Terima kasih".

Karura pun menutup telponnya dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Tetapi seketika senyuman itu memudar perlahan dan digantikan dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Sakura-chan,andai saat itu aku bisa menolongmu.." Lirihnya. "Ah,aku harus menelpon Mebuki".

" _Moshi-moshi Karura"_. Jawab Mebuki.

"Ah Mebuki,semua persiapannya sudah selesai. Tinggal undangan saja".

" _Wah benarkah?"_ Mebuki terdengar bahagia _. "Baiklah,pokoknya semuanya aku serahkan padamu,maaf ya kami tidak bisa membantu apa-apa"._

Karura tersenyum di sini "Tidak apa. Yasudah,nanti aku akan menelpon lagi. Jaa"

" _Baiklah. Jaa"._

 **My Life & My Vampire**

Tidak terasa tinggal 1 hari sebelum acara pernikahan Sakura dan Gaara. Semua orang sibuk menguru ini dan itu. Bahkan hari ini Kizashi dan Mebuki tidak sempat sarapan dengan Sakura karena sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan Gaara dan Sakura.

Sakura menghelas napas kasar. Dia terlihat sangat gusar. Oke,aku tahu. Pasti semua wanita akan gugup dan gelisah saat mereka akan menikah,begitu pun dengan Sakura. Tapi ini berbeda,di saat wanita lain gelisah dengan hati yang bahagia karena mereka akan menikah dengan pria yang mereka cintai. Tapi,Haruno Sakura gugup karena dia tidak ingin menikah dan dia sedang memikirkan cara agar pernikahannya batal.

Sakura mondar-mandir tidak jelas. "Arrgghhh! Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Rasanya aku ingin mati!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sebenarnya punya ide,tapi ide itu terlalu gila. Sakura juga tak terlalu yakin itu akan berhasil.

 _SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA_

 **DEG!**

' _Suara itu lagi'._ Sakura menengok. Tidak ada siapa-siapa

"Siapa kau! Apa maumu! Tunjukkan dirimu!" Teriak Sakura.

 _MAAFKAN AKU SAKURA MAAFKAN AKU_

"Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Uugh suara itu menggangguku". Sakura agak pusing. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dan beristirahat.

...ooo

...ooooo

...ooo

"Sakura,tadaima". Ucap Mebuki.

"Hhhm? Bu,kok Sakura tidak menyahut? Kemana dia?" Kizashi masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur. Dia butuh banyak istirahat. Lagian juga sekarang sudah pukul 22.45,Sakura juga pasti sudah tidur". Jawab Mebuki sekenanya.

"Hhm betul juga. Aahh capek sekali. Rasanya semua tulangku akan retak". Keluhnya.

Mebuki terkekeh. "Padahal kau sendiri yang paling semangat dengan semuanya". Mebuki bangkit. "Aku akan melihat Sakura dulu". Ia pun pergi menuju lantai atas.

"Sebaiknya aku juga istirahat. Besok adalah hari yang panjang". Senyumnya.

 **SAKURA'S ROOM**

 **KRIIT**

"Sakura?" Bisik Mebuki membuka pintunya dengan pelan. Dia melihat Sakura-nya sudah tidur terlelap. Dia tersenyum dan mendekati Sakura.

"Maafkan kami yang terlalu memaksa dan mengekangmu nak,kami hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu". Mebuki mencium puncuk kepala Sakura dan membenarkan selimut Sakura. Mebuki pun keluar.

 **KRIT**

Pintu pun tertutup. Sakura pun membuka matanya. Ternyata dari tadi dia belum tidur. Bukan,dia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya kosong.

"Lihat saja. Aku akan melakukannya".

 **My Life & My Vampire**

Hari ini adalah pagi yang sangat cerah dan indah. Begitu indah. Begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Sabaku Gaara. Dia tersenyum tipis. Hari ini adalah hari spesial. Ya,dia dan Sakura akan menikah. Ibunya bilang bahwa Sakura akhirnya meneyetujui pernikahan ini. Gaara tak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura berubah pikiran. Tapi sudahlah,yang penting sekarang mereka akan menikah.

"Gaara-kun! Apa kau sudah siap sayang?" Tanya Karura yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rias.

Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum."Sudah bu,bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat bagus?"

Karura sedikit menganga. Baru kali ini anaknya bertanya hal seperti itu. Ah,dia tahu,pasti dia ingin terlihat bagus dan tampan di hadapan calon istrinya.

"Hahaha,sayang kau itu. Kau sungguh tampan dan bagus bak Pangeran. Tapi kelihatannya kau gugup". Goda Karura.

 **BLUSH**

Gaara sedikit merona. Kenapa ibunya bisa tahu hal itu? Ah dia kan sudah berpengalaman.

"Si-siapa yang gugup. Biasa saja". Gaara berdehem untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ahaha. Yasudah. Sebaiknya-

 **TUUT TUUT**

"Ah,ini Mebuki". Karura pun menjawab telponnya.

"Moshi-moshi Mebuki. Bagaimana disana?"

" _Kami semua sudah siap. Sekarang kami sedang di perjalanan. Sepuluh menit lagi kami sampai"._

"Ah,baiklah. Hati-hati,calon menantuku tidak boleh terluka". Candanya.

" _Hahaha tenang saja. Yasudah"._

"Mmbb. Jaa".

Gaara terdiam sambil menunggu perkataan ibunya.

"Ah Sakura-chan sebentar lagi datang. Ayo,sebaiknya kita segera keluar".

Gaara mengangguk mengerti dan mereka pun keluar untuk menyambut para tamu.

 **My Life & My Vampire**

Akhirnya Sakura dan keluarganya sudah sampai. Mereka segera masuk ke Gereja yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahannya nanti.

Gaara yang sedang menyambut para tamu dengan ayahnya sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Sakura.

"PENGANTIN WANITA SUDAH DATANG".

"Gaara,ayo naik ke altar. Semua tamu sudah datang". Ajak ayahnya.

"Baik ayah". Gaara sedikit gugup. Dia segera masuk ke altar. Tak lama kemudian-

"Pengantin wanita,silahkan masuk ke altar". Ucap sang pendeta.

 **KRIIIT**

Pintu Gereja itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok malaikat. Itulah menurut Gaara. Gaara melihat Sakura dan dia-

"Sakura,di-dia cantik sekali". Gumamnya. Gaara hanya terdiam dan menganga.

Tentu saja. Sakura memakai gaun pengantin super duper mahal yang terbuat dari kain terbaik. Dia memakai gaun tanpa lengan yang sangat panjang berwarna putih susu,ditambah dengan pita melingkar di bawah dadanya,serta ada corak-corak berwarna biru di bagian bawahnya. Dia juga memakai kalung berwarna biru tua. Simple. Tapi sempurna.

Sakura didampingi oleh ayahnya. Dia meremas karangan bunga yang dipegangnya. Dia memegang tangan ayahnya dengan sangat kuat. GUGUP.

"Tak apa Sakura. Jangan gugup. Pikirkan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini" Kizashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku ayah. Selama ini aku bukan anak yang baik". Lirihnya.

"Ssstt.. Sudah. Sekarang adalah hari bahagiamu,jangan pikirkan hal lain".

' _Maafkan Sakura ayah'_

"Aku serahkan anakku kepadamu. Jagalah dia dan jangan buat dia menangis. Aku tahu kau bisa menjaganya". Pesan Kizashi sebelum menyerahkan putri semata wayangnya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Dia pun mengamit tangan Sakura dan mereka pun berjalan menuju altar.

 **SAKURA'S POV**

Apa aku harus melakukannya? Bagaimana ini? Aku takut. Ayah,ibu,Gaara,paman,bibi dan semuanya maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkanlah aku.

 **SAKURA'S POV END**

Saat mereka berdua telah sampai,mereka pun saling berhadapan. Gaara terus menatap Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Tetapi ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Sakura terlihat-menyesal-. Itulah yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Baiklah,kedua mempelai sudah siap. Mari kita mulai". Ucap sang pendeta.

"Sakura,kau siap?" Bisik Gaara.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia hanya diam.

 _ **SAKURA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!**_

 _ **HAHAHAHA!**_

 **DEG! DEG!**

' _Suara lagi! Tidak,ini beda,ini beda dari yang sebelumnya. Tidak! Kumohon jangan ganggu aku!'_. Batin Sakura.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Tanya Gaara.

Akhirnya Sakura melihat Gaara. Dia terlihat sangat berat untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Gaara-kun,gomennasai". Lirihnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Gaara bingung. Dia punya firasat buruk.

"A-aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Maafkan aku Gaara-kun. Sayonara".

 **DEG DEG DEG**

Sakura tiba-tiba berlari dengan sangat cepat dan keluar dari Gereja tersebut.

Para tamu terbelalak dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka menjadi heboh seketika. Begitu juga dengan orangtua mereka,terutama Kizashi dan Mebuki.

"Sakuraa! Sakura! Kembali ke sini! Sakura!" Kizashi mencoba mengejar Sakura tetapi para tamu yang heboh itu menghalanginya.

"SAKURAAA!"

"Sakuraa! Hikkss anakku! Sakura ibu mohon kembali.. Hikss..". Tangis Mebuki. Mebuki mencoba mengejar Sakura tetapi dia kehilangan jejaknya. Dia menghampiri suaminya.

"Anata apa yang sebenarnya ter-hikss jadi..? Kenapahh-hikss anak kitah ka-kabur hiksss...". Tangisnya pecah.

"A-aku tak tahu Mebuki. A-aku tak bi-bisa mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Anak kita.. Hiikkss..". Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Kasihan mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan kabur seperti ini. Mereka merasa tidak becus merawat Sakura.

Berbanding balik dengan sang mempelai pria. Dia hanya mematung tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Gaara menunduk.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal. Tak mungkin Sakura akan menyetujuinya". Lirihnya. Dia tersenyum kecut. Dia berusaha menahan tangisannya.

Oh,Gaara begitu lemah sekarang. Baru pertama kali dia menangis. Saat dia jatuh dari sepeda atau pohon,dia tidak menangis. Saat ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan,dia tidak menangis. Bahkan saat ibunya pergi ke luar negeri selama 3 tahun dia tidak menangis. Tapi,hanya karena seorang gadis,gadis yang sangat dicintainya meninggalkannya,dia merasa dunianya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Dia merasa telah kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Rasanya sangat sakit.

 **My Life & My Vampire**

"Hahh.. Haahh... Haaahhh...". Sakura berlari terus sejak tadi. Karena capek,dia pun berhenti. Dia melihat sekeliling.

"Hah? A-aku ada dimana? Apa aku tersesat?" Sakura celingak-celinguk.

"Di sini hanya ada hutan dan juga.. sangat sepi..". Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

 **SREET SREET**

"Hah? A-apa itu? Binatang kah? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" Sakura semakin takut. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Seharusnya tadi aku tidak kabur ke sini. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Dia menggigit jarinya.

 **SREET**

"Si-siapa kau! Ke-keluar sekarang! Kalau tidak aku akan-

"Kau akan apa?" Jawab suara baritone.

 **DEG! DEG! DEG!**

' _Perasaan apa ini?'_

Sakura menengok ke belakang dan dia melihat seorang pria bertopi dan berjubah hitam. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutup oleh topi ksatrianya.

"Si-siapa kau? Apa maumu dariku?" Sakura mulai mundur.

Pria itu agak terkejut,terlihat dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau kembali,Cherry".

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Wahh wah wah.. Holaa minna,aku tiba tiba kepikiran aja dan langsung buat ff absurd ini :'v Gimana? Apakah nge** _ **feel?**_ **:'v hhh aku harap minna semua suka cerita ini,kalau kalian suka,aku akan lanjut cerita ini.. btw,panggil aja aku Ziie 'o')/ Oh aku gak terlalu tahu tentang pernikahan di Jepang,setidaknya itu yang aku ingat '-'**

 **Mohon review ya! ^^/ Satu review sangat berharga bagi saya**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life & My Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance,Supranatural,Fantasy**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku,GaaraSaku**

 **Summary:**

 **CHAP 2 UPDATE!/Sakura yang kabur karena akan dijodohkan tersesat di hutan,dan hutan itu bukanlah sembarang hutan,di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mansion besar dan luas. Kemudian dia bertemu seorang pria bertopi dan berjubah hitam/"Akhirnya kau kembali Cherry,aku sangat merindukanmu"./Siapa kau!? Pergi dari sini!/Aku akan melindungimu Cherry,tak akan kubiarkan mereka merusak hidupmu lagi/**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran di mana mana**

 **DLDR**

 **Uchiha Sasuke (310/24 tahun) Haruno Sakura (18 tahun) Sabaku Gaara (24 tahun)**

 **Chapter** **2**

"Akhirnya kau kembali Cherry. "

"H-hah!? Cherry? A-aku bukan Cherry. K-kau pasti salah orang." Sakura terus mundur.

Pria itu tetap dengan senyumannya "Tidak,Cherry. Ini kau. Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali padaku." Dia mulai mendekat.

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah. Dia takut. Siapa pria misterius ini? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dan,kenapa dia memanggilnya Cherry!?

"Jangan mendekat! Selangkah lagi kau mendekat,aku akan me-memukulmu!" Sakura mengumpulkan keberaniannya meski agak gemetar.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil. Cherry nya sangatlah imut dan juga pemberani. Ah dia merindukan semuanya.

"Hn,aku tak keberatan kau memukulku meski dengan sebuah palu pun." Dia tersenyum tipis.

' _Cih! Sombong sekali orang ini'_

"Hey paman misterius! Aku tak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu sekarang! Aku harus pergi dari sini. Dan kau,urusi saja urusanmu sendiri,dan carilah Cherrymu itu." Ucap Sakura menunjuk paman (?) ini.

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya. _'apa mukaku terlihat setua itu?'_

"Hn. Sudahlah Cherry. Kita harus pulang sekarang." Pria itu masih _kekeh_ dengan pendiriannya.

"Apa? Kita? Pulang? Kau sudah gila paman. Hentikan ini sekarang juga." Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia bahkan lupa dengan tujuannya.

"Sudahlah,lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Sakura hendak pergi tetapi-

DUK!

"Maafkan aku Cherry,aku terpaksa melakukan ini." Dan dia pun dengan cepatnya menghilang dari tempat itu.

 **My Life & My Vampire**

"Ennghh…" Kepala Sakura terasa sakit saat bangun.

"Hmm? Aku ada di mana? Ini bukan kamarku." Benar,karena kamar ini bernuansa putih violet. Langit kamar yang dihiasi bintang-bintang,lampu gantung yang mewah dan besar,perabotan terbuat dari emas,kasur king size yang besarnya 2x lipat dari kasur Sakura,wow! Kapan Sakura punya kamar seperti ini. Dan kamar ini luasnya hampir sebesar rumah Sakura sendiri. Siapa yang mempunyai rumah seluas ini,pasti orang yang sangat kaya.

"Andai aku punya kamar seperti ini,pasti akan-tunggu! Kenapa aku ada di sini dan siapa yang membawaku ke sini!?" Sakura lupa bahwa dirinya berada di rumah orang lain. Apa yang terjadi? Biar dia ingat ingat lagi.

"Hmm.. Ah! Sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan paman misterius dan aneh,kami pun berdebat,lalu saat aku mau pergi.. aku.." Sakura mengetuk kepalanya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hmm.. Aku.. Aku rasa ada seseorang yang memukul leherku dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi." Sakura masih belum yakin 100%.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini,bisa saja aku dibawa oleh orang jahat!" Sakura segera turun dari kasur empuknya. Empuknya? Ah lupakan itu.

"Bahkan pintunya pun sangat besar,seperti kerajaan saja."

CKLEK!

"Entah kenapa aku merasa agak takut." Sakura celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling apa ada orang atau tidak.

"Aman." Dia pun melihat isi rumah itu dulu sebelum dia pergi. Yah,jarang-jarang kan kau melihat rumah yang sangat mewah bak kerajaan secara langsung. Dia bahkan ingin mengabadikan momen ini,dan sialnya hpnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Wahh.. Sungguh,rumah ini seperti di kisah dongeng yang sering ibu ceritakan padaku saat masih kecil.." Sakura masih melihat sekeliling rumah ini. Dan,sekarang ia sampai di ruang keluarga.

"Oh Kami-sama.. Jika aku orang jahat,aku akan mengambil semua barang yang ada di sini.." Gumamnya. Ia masih sibuk dengan khayalannya sampai-

"Nani? Bu-bukankah ini potoku? Apa maksudnya dari semua ini!?" Sakura ternganga melihat poto berukuran 20x30 cm,dan itu adalah poto dirinya! Tidak bukan,itu-

"Hm tapi apa benar ini adalah potoku? Wanita ini memang sangat mirip denganku tapi hanya saja rambutnya panjang dan terlihat mengangumkan. Oh ya,dan kapan juga aku berdandan seperti ini? Wanita ini memakai gaun putih susu dan memakai riasan,haahh ini pasti efek tadi." Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu dan terus berjalan melihat-lihat lagi.

 **My Life & My Vampire**

"Tuan,ini berkas yang kau minta." Ucap seorang berambut putih. Namanya adalah Hatake Kakashi,dia adalah asisten si 'Tuan' ini.

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik,Tuan." Ia membungkuk lalu pergi.

TOK TOK

"Masuk".

Seseorang pun masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tuan!." Ucap seorang pelayan.

"Hn?"

"No-nona S-sakura,dia tidak ada di kamarnya." Pelayan itu mengucapkannya dengan agak gugup.

"Apa?" Si 'Tuan' itu langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan dengan secepat kilat ia menghilang dari sana.

...ooo

...OOOOO

...ooo

"Hahhhh aku bosan sekalii.." Sudah setengah jam Sakura mengelilingi mansion besar ini dan sekarang ia merasa jenuh. Ya,mansion ini sangatlah luas. Sekarang ia berada di depan sebuah kamar. Sakura tak tahu apa sebenarnya ini bisa disebut kamar karena kamar ini sangatlah besar,mungkin sebesar 3 kamar dirumahnya,pikir Sakura. Ia bingung apa ia harus masuk atau tidak.

"Apa aku masuk saja ya? Aku takut seseorang ada di dalam sana.." Gumamnya. Kemudian Sakura memilih untuk masuk ke sana. Yah,namanya juga manusia,pasti ada rasa _kepo_.

"Sumimasen.. Dare ka imasuka?" Ucapnya pelan.

Hening

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Ternyata dugaan Sakura salah.

"Fiuhh rasanya menegangkan sekali seakan aku ini adalah maling yang ingin mencuri." Sakura pun masuk perlahan dan mengendap-ngendap. Di dalamnya ternyata benar sebuah kamar. Nuansa kamar ini biru dongker serta pink. Tunggu,pink!? What the? Oke,sebenarnya ini tidak aneh namun rasanya,ahh sudahlah.

"Mengapa cat kamar ini biru dan pink ya,ck ini tidak cocok guys please,apa orang di rumah ini tidak tahu keserasian warna. Hahh sudahlah.."

Sakura pun meneruskan observasi(?)nya. Kamar ini mungkin sedikit lebih luas dibandingkan dengan kamar yang tadi. Kasur king size warna biru dan pink,lagi!? Ya,sekarang Sakura makin bingung karena setiap benda di kamar ini berwana biru dan pink. Ini aneh,memang warnanya tidak aneh,cuman mengapa warnanya menyatu! Okeh,Sakura mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Kami-sama,mengapa kau membuatku berada di tempat seperti ini..?" Lirihnya pasrah. "Aku ingin pulang,ibu,ayah."

"Arghhhh... seharusnya aku tidak kabur saat itu,tapi.. Aku tak mau menikah dengan Gaara-kun. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Hahh ini sudah terjadi,tenang Sakura. Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Sekarang selesaikan semuanya di sini dan kita akan pulang,okeh." Dia menghibur dirinya sendiri dan menarik nafas pelan.

Sakura menuju sebuah lemari. Lemarinya ada dua.

"Oke,cukup. Lemari ini ada dua yang satu berwarna biru,satunya lagi berwarna pink. Hah untung sekarang warnanya tidak menyatu.." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura membuka lemari biru dulu.

"Sugoii! Pakaiannya seperti pangeran dan raja! Ini bagus sekali. Ada jas juga,tapi semua warnanya hanya hitam dan biru. Pasti ini kamar laki-laki." Kemudian Sakura beralih ke lemari pink.

"Pasti pakaian di dalamnya warna pink semua." Sakura sudah menduganya. Yah mungkin pemilik kamar ini menyukai biru dan pink,pikirnya. Dia membukanya,dan-

"Waaww i-ini indah sekalii..kyaa!" Sakura ,memang apa yang ada di sana?

"Eh? Tunggu,ini pakaian wanita. Lalu,mengapa ada pakaian wanita di kamar laki-laki? Ohh pasti ini kamar pasutri." Ternyata di dalamnnya pakaian wanita,tetapi warnanya tidak pink semua. Malahan ada warna putih,hitam,dan hijau. Bentuknya juga berbeda-beda. Ada yang panjang,pendek,dll.

"Oh God,ini adalah pakaian yang kuinginkan! Kyaa baju mahal dan bersinar! Wahh aku ingin memakainya,sekali saja." Sakura telah meminta ijin kepada Kami-sama (?) untuk memakai baju-baju ini.

"Ettoo.. Yang mana ya,ah aku pakai yang putih susu ini saja." Ya karena baju ini simple dan tidak banyak pernak-pernik.

"Tapi,di mana aku akan memakainya? Jika aku ganti di sini,aku takut ada orang yang masuk." Sakura bingung harus bagaimana. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari sebuah tempat dan-

"Ah! Itu dia,kamar mandi." Sakura pun masuk dan menutup pintu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mbb,apa aku cocok ya memakai gaun ini..?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia pun melihat ke cermin dan cermin itu memantulkan dirinya namun-

"N-nani kore!? I-ini aku!?" Pekiknya kaget. "Mengapa di cermin ini r-rambutku berubah jadi panjang!? Dan apa ini,mengapa wajahku ada riasannya?" Sakura panik tak karuan,ia memegang rambutnya dan rambutnya masih pendek. Lalu,ia memegang wajahnya dan tidak ada riasan sedikitpun.

"Huaa a-aku takut!" Sakura pun meninggalkan cermin itu lalu tiba tiba-

 **DEG!**

 _ **TIDAK! AKU TDAK MAU! TOLONG AKU!**_

 _ **MAAFKAN AKU,INI DEMI KEBAIKANMU**_

 _ **SEHARUSNYA KAU ITU MATI! MATI!**_

 _ **HAHAHAHA**_

 _ **KAU AKAN MENDAPAT KEHIDUPAN YANG LEBIH BAIK**_

"Arghh! Ke-kepalaku pusing **,** pusing sekali! Suara apa itu tadi? Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti inii!?" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang sakit dan berjalan terhuyung lalu-

BRUK!

...ooo

...ooooo

...ooo

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk."

CKLEK

"Tuan,saya mempunyai kabar baik sekaligus kabar buruk. Anda ingin mendengar yang mana dulu?" Tanya seseorang.

"Hm? Mengejutkan sekali kau mempunyai kedua kabarnya. Aku ingin kabar baik dulu." Ucap Orochimaru sambil meminum tehnya yang hangat. Saat ini Orochimaru sedang ada di kediamannya dan duduk santai di kamarnya.

"Baiklah. Kabar baiknya bahwa saya sudah menemukan identitas gadis itu. Ini berkas yang anda minta,Tuan." Asistennya,Kabuto. Ia adalah seorang ilmuwan yang super cerdik yang mengabdi kepada Orochimaru.

"Hm,kerja bagus Kabuto. Lalu?"

Dia menghela nafas sebentar. "Kabar buruknya adalah bahwa gadis itu telah menghilang kemarin."

"Apa? Kemarin? Hm itu baru sehari. Apa kau sudah mengetahui letak gadis itu?" Tanya Orochimaru masih santai tetapi sekarang ia tak meminum tehnya lagi dan menatap Kabuto.

"Sumimasen Tuan,saya belum bisa menemukan gadis itu meski saya sudah mencarinya dengan kemampuan saya." Ia membungkuk.

"Tak apa,ini baru satu hari saja. Kurasa,kita akan menemukan gadis itu dalam waktu cepat."

"Baik,Tuan. Kalau begitu saya ijin keluar karena masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan." Ia membungkuk lagi dan melenggang keluar.

"Hihihi,gadis manis aku akan segera mendapatkanmu,tunggulah aku. Hahahahaha."

 **My Life & My Vampire**

"Ngh.. Dimana aku? Oh kepalaku sakit sekali." Sakura terbangun dan ia memegang kepalanya yang masih agak sakit.

"Hm? Inikan kamar yang tadi,apa aku ketiduran ya?" Ia mengingat-ngingat dan-

"Oh! Aku tahu,tadi kepalaku sakit sekali dan tubuhku lemas seketika. Lalu,setelah itu aku... pingsan." Tunggu,ia merasa _deja vu_. Sakura akan bangun dan-

"Hn,kau sudah sadar?" Tanya suara baritone.

' _Hah? Aku merasa aku mendengar suara seseorang. Dari mana asal suara itu?'_. Sakura melihat dan-

"Kyaa! Si-siapa kau!?" Sakura menunjuk orang itu. Ternyata orang itu ada di sofa dan sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku. Sakura melihat lebih jeli lagi dan ternyata-

"K-kau kan si paman! Hey paman,kenapa kau ada di sini!?" Sakura masih setengah kaget. "K-kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padaku kan?" Sakura menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Paman(?) itu masih santai membaca bukunya. Sakura yang akhirnya tidak bisa apa-apa menyerah dan bangun. Ia mencoba mendekati paman itu.

"Ekhem,pa-paman kau itu siapa? Mengapa kau ada di sini? Di mana aku?" Begitu banyak pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak takut. Pria itu menutup bukunya dan bangkit.

"Kau gadis yang cerewet sekali." Ia menatap Sakura intens.

"Etto.. Paman tidak usah menatapku begitu." Sakura memalingkan wajah. Pria itu membuka topi dan jubahnya.

"Hn,ini rumahku." Singkat,padat,jelas.

Sakura menatap wajahnya dan ia terbelalak. Sakura diam sebentar lalu-

"S-sasuke-kun?" Lirihnya.

 **DEG!**

Pria itu membelalakan matanya. Ia seakan ingin bicara sesuatu tapi ia tahan. Sakura yang tadinya bermuka sedih tiba tiba tersadar.

"Eh? Apa itu tadi?" Sakura memegang kepalanya (lagi). Pria itu kembali stay _cool_.

Sakura melihat orang yang ia sebut paman itu dan ia menganga.

' _Kami-sama! Pa-paman ini ganteng sekali!'_ Teriak iner Sakura.

Pria itu mengerutkan alis melihat wajah Sakura. Dia duduk dan mulai berbicara.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eh? Apa maksud paman?" Sakura ikut duduk dan menatapnya bingung.

"Itu namaku dan berhenti memangilku paman,aku tidak setua itu." Ucapnya agak kesal (?)

Sakura sweatdrop mendengarnya. "E-ehehe ba-baiklah pa-eh uchiha-san." Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Hey Sakura,sekarang kau sudah tak takut lagi kah? Apa karena ketampan pa-eh pria ini? Sekarang ia merasa malu menyebutnya paman lagi. Dan hey,apa kau lupa apa tujuanmu?Hm mungkin sekarang kau ingin tinggal dengan pria tampan ini.

"Panggil aku Sasuke..-kun." Ucapnya agak ragu.

WAT DE!?

' _Pria ini memintaku memanggil dengan nama depannya? Dan juga,memakai suffix-kun?'_

"Hey paman-maskudku Uchiha-san,kenapa aku harus memanggil dengan nama depanmu? Kita baru saja berkenalan dan-" Tunggu,Sakura mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang memukul leherku dan membawaku ke sini ya!? Jawab!" Teriak Sakura.

Pria itu-Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan-

 **SRET!**

"Kau berisik sekali,dan masih sama seperti dulu."

Dan-

 **CHUP!**

"Eh?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Kembali lagi sama aku Ziie :'D Hehe maafkan dakuh minna-san,aku baru liris sekarang karena sekarang Ziie lagi sibuk-sibuknya di sekolah. Biasa kelas 9 udah di ujung tanduk tea :') :'v Aku gak bisa janji untuk chap 3 tapi aku usahain dalam 3 hari chap 3 akan diliris *yeyy*Jangan lupa review ya ^^ Makasih untuk yang sudah membaca.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Nee-chan: Wkwkwk cie nepatin janji :v XD Ini hap 2 mak dah di liris :V**

 **Laifa: Jawabannya ada di chap ini XD**

 **Sakucherry-nyan: Ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih ya** **Keep reading ya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Life & My Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance,Supranatural,Fantasy**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku,GaaraSaku**

 **Summary:**

 **CHAP 3 UPDATE!/Sakura yang kabur karena akan dijodohkan tersesat di hutan,dan hutan itu bukanlah sembarang hutan,di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mansion besar dan luas. Kemudian dia bertemu seorang pria bertopi dan berjubah hitam/"Akhirnya kau kembali Cherry,aku sangat merindukanmu"./Siapa kau!? Pergi dari sini!/Aku akan melindungimu Cherry,tak akan kubiarkan mereka merusak hidupmu lagi/**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran di mana mana**

 **DLDR**

 **Uchiha Sasuke (310/24 tahun) Haruno Sakura (18 tahun) Sabaku Gaara (24 tahun)**

 **Chapter 3**

" _Kau berisik sekali,dan masih sama seperti dulu."_

 _Dan-_

 _ **CHUP!**_

" _Eh?"_

 **My Life & My Vampire**

"Eh?" Sakura mengendipkan matanya. Pikirannya masih loading.

Ketika Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya,Sasuke menekan bibir Sakura agar ciumannya lebih dalam. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Sakura dan menggigitnya sedikit.

"Ngghh.. U-uchiha-san.. Berhenti..." Sekarang Sakura sudah sadar dan dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari om mesum ini (?).

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura,dia menggunakan kesempatan saat Sakura membuka mulutnya dan itu ia gunakan untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Sakura membelakkan matanya kaget. Ia mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya berhasil terlepas.

"Huaa Uchiha-san! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku barusan!? Dasar mesumm!" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Melindungimu." Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkannya.

"Nani? Apa maksudnya?" Sakura makin bingung. _'Bagaimana mungkin dia menciumku untuk melindungiku?'_

Sasuke agak kaget."Berhenti bertanya." Ia duduk kembali dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hey! Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu barusan tapi yang pasti kau... " Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sasuke menjawab. "Hn?" Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sakura masih tetap diam tapi dia sedikit terisak.

Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit."Hn,apa?" Ia merasa mendengar isakan Sakura. Sakura menunduk lalu-

"K-kau! Uchiha Sasuke pantat ayam bodoh! Mengapa kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku! Kenapa harus kau huaaa..!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya dan melempar bantal yang entah sejak kapan dia mengambilnya.

Sasuke yang tadinya mengira Sakura akan menangis malah sedikit melongo. "Pfftt.." Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah marah Sakura. Hey Sakura,tahukah kau? Dia tak pernah tersenyum lagi sejak-*upss maaf bocoran*.

Sakura yang kesal melihat Sasuke yang malah menertawakannya kemudian Sakura menghampirinya dan bersidekap tangan.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke w-a-t-a-d-o-s. Sakura menghela nafas kasar dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san,aku-

"Sudah kubilang Cherry,panggil aku dengan-

"Baiklah! Sa-su-ke-kun!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Pria itu sudah memotong pembicaraannya dan dia juga akan membalasnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria ini. Sungguh ambigu. Sasuke merasa puas karena Sakura menurutinya,meski terpaksa. Sakura saat ini ingin sekali melempar pria mesum ini ke sungai Amazon sekarang juga memakai sapu terbang Harry Potter.

"Huft.. Aku tak ada waktu untuk merasa takut atau apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau membawaku (baca:menculikku) ke rumahmu dan mengapa kau memanggilku C-h-e-r-r-y? Siapa itu Cherry?" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan sekali nafas.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Dia membisu bagaikan patung. Dia menoleh pada Sakura. "Kau akan tahu jika kau sudah mengingat semuanya,Cherry." Itu bukan jawaban yang Sakura inginkan. Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Oh Kami-sama.. Mengapa aku harus bertemu pria aneh ini.." Sakura melihat ke atas dan menyatukan kedua tangannya seolah dia pasrah. "Tunggu,apa maksudmu dengan aku akan tahu jika aku sudah mengingat semuanya? Mengingat apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penasaran. Yang dilirik hanya memejamkan matanya kembali dan menyender di sofa.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura. "Sasuke! Jawab pertanyaanku dan jangan pura-pura tidur!" Sakura menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke tapi Sasuke tetap diam.

"Hn,diamlah. Lagipula,apa kau tidak gerah memakai gaun itu lama-lama?" Sakura berhenti menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura melihat dirinya dan benar saja dia masih memakai gaun yang tadi. "Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku masih memakai gaun ini. Aneh sekali,rasanya aku hanya memakai kaos dan celana jeansku saja."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hey Sasuke..-kun." Sakura masih agak ragu memanggil pria ini dengan suffix-kun. "Tadi saat aku memakai gaun ini,aku merasa ada sesuatu dan aku tak tahu apa itu dan itu juga membuat kepalaku pusing.. " Sakura mengatakannya seolah ada sesuatu yang penting tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Hn,itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucapnya pelan.

Sakura langsung berkata. "Nee,bukankah ini kamarmu Sasuke-kun? Mengapa ada baju-baju wanita di sini,dan mengapa warnanya biru dan pink semua?" Akhirnya Sakura bertanya tentang hal itu. Waw sekarang kalian sudah akrab padahal dialah yang menculikmu Sakura,apa kau sudah lupa?

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Karena itu keinginan terakhirnya." Sakura bisa melihat sekilas bahwa Sasuke tersenyum,sedikit,hanya sedikit.

"Keinginan siapa? Istrimu?" Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Oh ayolah,apa kalian lupa? Sakura kan menganggap bahwa ini adalah kamar PASUTRI. Hahahah sungguh lucu dirimu Sakura-chan.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Wah,apa kau frustasi Sasuke-kun?

"Diamlah. Jika kau bertanya sekali lagi,I'll kiss you again." Dan ancaman itu berhasil membungkam mulut Sakura.

 **My Life & My Vampire**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu,Gaara lebih banyak diam. Ya dia memang pendiam tapi kali ini dia benar benar diam.

"Gaara-kun,kau mau makan sekarang?"

"Tidak bu,nanti saja."

Karura menghela nafas,beginilah Gaara sekarang. Sejak kemarin dia tidak makan. Dia juga mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tidak keluar. Kali ini Karura berhasil membujuknya untuk membuka pintunya.

"Ne,kau belum makan dari kemarin,Ibu buatkan bubur kesukaanmu ya.." Tanya Karura dengan senyumnya.

Gaara menoleh,"Bu,bagaimana aku bisa makan setelah semua kejadian ini?" Lirihnya.

Karura sedih melihat anaknya seperti ini. Dia merasa hatinya diiris-iris oleh pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Aku sedih melihat keluarga Sakura,mereka sudah mencari Sakura kemana-mana tetapi Sakura belum ditemukan.."

Gaara menunduk. Dia juga memikirkan Sakura. Dimana dia,bagaimana keadaannya,apa dia sudah makan,apa dia terluka atau tidak.

"Sakura.." Gumam Gaara.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Sakuraa! Tunggu nak,jangan pergi! Mau kemana kamu!" Teriak Kizashi._

" _Sakura-chann huuuu nak tunggu..."_

" _Sakura! Mau kemana kamu! Kembali nak,kenapa kau pergi!" Teriak Karura._

 _Semua orang begitu ribut dan heboh. Mereka tak menyangka pengantin wanita akan pergi meninggalkan altar. Semuanya kacau,bahkan pendeta pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

" _Gaara-kun! Cepat kejar Sakura nak! Kenapa kau hanya diam!" Teriak Mebuki._

 _Gaara yang tadinya melongo,dia pun sadar dan dia langsung mengejar Sakura. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura melakukan hal ini kira Sakura akan menerimanya. Gaara terus menambah kecepatan larinya. Dia melihat Sakura masuk ke hutan._

" _itu Sakura! SAKURAAA tunggguu! Jangan lari Sakura!" Gaara terus mengejar Sakura. Sakura pun semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Larinya sangatlah cepat._

" _Ck,aku lupa kalau dia adalah atlet lari yang juara lomba."_

 _Gaara tak menyerah,dia terus mengejar Sakura. Dia harus mendapatkan Sakura. Dia harus melidungi Sakura. Jika tidak,maka Sakura berada dalam bahaya. Gaara hampir mendekati Sakura sampai-_

" _Aww!" Gaara terjatuh._

" _Arghh sial,kenapa ranting ini menghalangi jalanku." Kakinya berdarah. Celana Gaara tersangkut ke ranting itu dan ranting lainnya melukai kaki Gaara._

" _Sakura. Sakura! Dimana kam-arghh sial!" Gaara berusaha bangkit. Dia tak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya. Yang penting dia bisa mendapatkan Sakura kembali._

" _Sakura-haah Sakura-_

 _BRUK!_

 _Gaara pingsan._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

Setelah itu,dia mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya esok pagi. Ternyata Kizashi dan para warga juga ikut mencari Sakura. Saat berpencar,salah satu warga menemukan Gaara yang pingsan dan membawanya. Dan juga,Sakura tidak bisa ditemukan. Kaki Gaara mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah sehingga itu membuat Gaara lemas dan pingsan.

Kizashi dan Mebuki meminta maaf kepada keluarga Gaara. Mereka merasa sangat bersalah. Mebuki bahkan sampai bertekuk lutut kepada Karura. Tapi keluarga Gaara paham akan hal itu. Mereka paham Sakura pasti belum siap sehingga dia kabur saat hari H. Selain itu,mereka semua sudah mempunyai suatu perjanjian. Yang penting sekarang adalah menemukan Sakura. Itu kata Karura.

"Bu."

"Iya nak?"

"Aku akan makan."

Karura terbelalak. "Benarkah!? Baiklah,ibu akan segera menyiapkan buburnya." Karura bersyukur akhirnya Gaara mau makan.

"Aku akan menemukan Sakura dan membawanya kembali. Tunggu aku Sakura." Gumam Gaara dengan keheningan.

 **My Life & My Vampire**

."Sasukee!"

"Hn."

"Ck,SASUKE CEPAT BANGUN!" Teriak Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn ada apa Sakura? Kau mengganggu tidurku.

Sakura diam sejenak. "Baiklah teruskan tidurmu." Sakura berjalan ke kamar mandi,dia akan mengganti pakaiannya.

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya,kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar. Dia melihat Sasuke tertidur pulas. Sakura pun mengendap-endap seperti maling. Sepertinya Sakura mempunya suatu rencana. Dia mengendap-endap menuju pintu. Oh sepertinya Sakura akan melakukan aksi kabur di sini.

"Huftt pelan pelan Sakura. Ssst jangan berisik atau paman itu akan bangun.." Sakura berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian pintunya pun terbuka dengan begitu mudahnya. Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Dia merasa seperti teroris saja.

"Bagus,aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau dijadikan mainannya. Bisa saja aku di jual,atau di perkosa,atau bahkan di mutilasi. Hiiii.." Sakura memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh.

Sakura pun keluar dari kamar itu. Dia pun melihat sekeliling. Aman. Di sini sangat sepi jadi sepertinya tidak akan ada orang yang lewat. Sakura pun berjalan biasa tetapi tetap waspada. Sakura masih penasaran akan rumah bak istana ini,tapi sepertinya ini memang sebuah istana dilihat dai segi manapun. Dia merasa tak asing akan rumah ini. Sakura juga merasa tak asing dengan pemuda tadi. Tapi kenapa,Sakura tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Duhh dimana pintu keluarnya? Aku bahkan tak tahu pintu keluarnya seperti apa. Merepotkan." Kesal Sakura.

Ketika Sakura sedang sibuk mengelilingi istana ini. Sakura melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Sakura panasaran apa yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Sakura pun mengintip sedikit dari luar pintu. Dia melihat seorang pria berpakaian jas sedang membaca. Sakura tak tahu bacaan apa itu karena sepertinya itu bacaan kuno.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia ayah dari paman tadi,tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dan kenapa juga rambutnya begitu putih. Apa dia sudah tua. Hmm.." Sakura berbisik.

"Eh kenapa aku malah memperhatikan pria itu. Kalo aku ketahuan bagaimana." Sakura pun akan melenggang pergi tapi tiba tiba sebuah tangan menah pundaknya.

"Mau kemana,nona Sakura?" Tanya pria itu.

Sakura kaget dan dia langsung menengok ke belakang.

"Kyaaa!" Teriaknya kaget.

"Kenapa anda berteriak nona Sakura?"

"Karena kau mengagetkanku!" Sakura masih histeris.

"Ahaha maafkan saya nona Sakura." Pria itu-Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Eh? Ahahah tidak apa kok,tapi kenapa anda bisa tahu nama saya?" Tanya Sakura. Oh Sakura-chan tidakkah kau sadar bahwa sekarang kau itu sedang berbicara dengan asistennya Sasuke. Dan,apa kau lupa bahwa kau akan kabur kenapa kau malah ngobrol dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi sedikit kaget. "Ah,kebetulan sekali,saya memanggil anda nona Sakura karena rambut anda yang terihat seperti bunga Sakura,maka dari itu saya memanggil anda nona Sakura." Kebohongan Kakashi sukses membuat Sakura mempercayainya.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu siapa nama tuan?"

Kakashi berpikir sebentar. "Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

' _Kenapa dia memakai masker?'_ Inner Sakura.

"Ah baiklah Hatake-san." Sakura juga tersenyum. Tiba tiba senyuman Sakura memudar.

"HATAKE KAKASHI!?" Teriak Sakura kaget. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung memeluk pria bermasker itu. Karena hal itu,otomatis Kakashi dibuat sangat kaget.

"Kakashi-san bagaimana kabarmuu... Huuu aku sangat kangen padamu,apa kau makan dengan baikk...?" Sakura memeluknya dengan erat.

"E-ehh no-nona Sakura kenapa ada seperti ini,to-tolong lepaskan saya nona." Kakashi sangat kaget. Dia juga takut Sasuke akan melihatnya.

Sakura tiba tiba diam lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Aku kenapa? Ma-maafkan saya. Entah kenapa mendengar nama Hatake Kakashi saya begitu rindu padanya. Saya merasa sangat kenal dengannya." Sakura membungkukkan badan meminta maaf.

Kakashi membelakkan matanya,dia pun tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak apa-apa nona,saya paham. Ngomong-ngomong anda mau ke mana nona Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura langsung bangkit lagi. Astaga! Dia lupa bahwa dia akan kabur. Beginilah Sakura,jika ada yang mengajaknya ngobrol,dia akan lupa tujuannya.

' _Kami-sama,bagaimana ini!?'_

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit khawatir.

"A-aha y-ya saya baik-baik saja. Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana pintu keluar?" Tanya Sakura. Dia sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Sepertinya Kakashi orang baik,tapi apa dia mau memberitahu dimana pintu keluarnya?

"Hm? Kenapa anda mencarinya nona?"

"Tunggu,sebelumnnya aku mau tanya. Apa posisimu di rumah ini?" Tanya Sakura menyipitkan mata.

Kakashi mengedipkan matanya. "Saya adalah asisten tuan Sasuke."

Sakura menganga. Sudah Sakura duga pasti orang ini bukan sembarang orang. Dan lagi,dia adalah asisten paman mesum itu!

"A-s-i-s-t-e-n Sasuke!?" Sakura agak teriak.

"Benar sekali,nona."

"Berarti kau adalah musuhku!" Tunjuk Sakura sembari menjauh dari Kakashi.

"Kenapa anda berkata begitu nona?"

"Pa-paman mesum itu sudah membawa-tidak! Dia sudah menculikku ke sini dan dia juga orang yang sangat mesum! Bisa saja aku diperkosa olehnya nanti!" Sakura semakin histeris.

Kakashi diam lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha itu tidak mungkin nona." Kakashi masih tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu!? Jangan membodohiku! Sekarang jangan mendekatiku." Ucap Sakura tajam.

"Apa anda akan pergi dari rumah ini nona?" Tawanya berhenti.

"Ya! Dan jangan mendekatiku." Sakura akan lari tapi Kakashi berbicara sesuatu.

"Nona Sakura,tolong dengarkanlah saya. Semua yang terjadi ini untuk kebaikan nona sendiri,sebaiknya anda tidak pergi dari rumah ini. Tuan Sasuke tidak menculik anda. Tolong dipahami. Di luar sana lebih bahaya dari rumah ini. Di luar sana hanya ada hutan. Anda juga tak tahu arah jalan pulang kan?" Perkataan Kakashi sangat tepat sekali.

Sakura diam. Benar juga perkataan Hatake-san. Tapi Sakura masih belum percaya 100%.

"Kalau begitu,tolong jelaskan kenapa aku dibawa ke sini dan sebenarnya siapa itu pama-maksudku Uchiha Sasuke itu." Sakura mencoba mendengarkan pria itu.

"Hm. Kalau soal itu anda harus bertanya sendiri kepada tuan Sasuke. Saya tidak punya hak untuk mengatakannya meskipun saya tahu. Dan tuan Sasuke adalah pemilik dari istana ini. Beliau adalah Raja istana ini." Kakashi dengan tenang menjelaskannya.

Sakura menganga(lagi). Ternyata paman mesum tadi adalah Raja! OMG. Sakura merasa campur aduk.

Ketika Sakura sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ada yang memanggilnya.

"Cherry."

Orang itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sangat misterius. Sebenarnya siapa dia. Sakura akan mengetahui hal itu ketika dia sudah menanyakan semuanya.


End file.
